Love Remains the Same
by x3Before.x.The.x.Stormx3
Summary: Set when Edward leaves Bella in New Moon.Bella becomes friends with Derek Hudson,not Jake.Derek gets her pregnant and leaves.Then,Edward comes back.3 years apart is a long time.Will there love survive,or will the baby and the fact Edward left be a problem
1. Allie Renee Swan

(Bella's POV)

I sat on my couch holding the most precious, wonderful, sleeping one-and-a-half year old in the world. Her name was Allie Renee Swan. My house was pretty small, and empty. It was just a simple little house down the street from Charlie's house. It had two rooms, one for me and one for Allie. There was a kitchen, a living room, and a bathroom. It was the perfect size for two people. As I looked down at my beautiful amazing daughter, I though about my story, about how _he_ left me and how Allie came to be.

**(A/N: Ok so there's going to be a few flashbacks here.... of Edward leaving Bella, of Bella's new "love, and different things....so I hope no one gets too confused...and in the one with Edward I am using quotes from New Moon, I DON'T OWN THOSE!!! Stephenie Meyer wrote them :) ...so here we go)**

_***Begin Flashback, 3 years ago***_

"_Bella, we're leaving." Edward said. I thought about his words for a second. He just stared at me. _

"_When you say we-." I whispered. I didn't want to think of the possibilities of his response._

"_I mean my family and myself." He said. I argued with him, trying to make him change his mind, or let me go with him. I continued arguing until he spoke his extremely harsh words. "Bella, I don't want you to come with me." He said flatly. I let the words sink in._

"_You...don't...want me?" I barely stuttered. _

"_No." He answered just as flatly. I didn't know he could be so cold. He was supposed to love me, forever and ever. As I realised that it was real, and it all sunk in I began begging him. Begging him not to do it. My words didn't matter. He had already made up his mind. I wasn't good for him, he didn't love me like I loved him anymore. He told me not to do anything stupid. He promised that would be the last time I would ever see him._

"_It will be as if I'd never existed." were his exact words. I was completely still, motionless. My heart dropped and It felt as though I no longer had one. It felt like it had broken into a hundred million pieces and it could never be mended. Ever. _

"_Goodbye, Bella." He said. He was gone. My one true love, my whole life, my whole world, my all in all, automatically gone. In the blink of an eye the whole world crashed down on me. I felt like I had been paralyzed, I couldn't move an inch on my body._

**End Flashback**

Tears fell from my eyes as I remembered. After three years or total chaos I still loved _him_, and longed for _him._ The beautiful baby in my arms twisted and turned, then she fell back to sleep. As I stared at her face I saw so much of her father. The one man, or boy, I hated so very much. That made me think back once again. Think of _his _face. No not the most wonderful face in the world, the most evil, despicable, and disowning face in the world. Derek Hudson.

**Start Flashback, 2 ½ years ago**

_I was sitting on my bed trying hard to read a book. Everything was difficult for me to do those past few months. Then one day I was at school just trying to tough my way through another day. Then I saw his face. I wasn't attracted to him, of course. How could I have been attracted to anybody then? _

"_Hey, are you okay?" Derek asked. I was sitting alone once again at lunch. I had cut off most of my social life. I was pretty much by myself, all the time._

"_Y-yeah." I stuttered, startled by his words. _

"_You mind if I sit down?" He asked. I nodded and he sat down. "So why are you by yourself." He asked. I shrugged. "Are you sure you don't mind me sitting here. I'll leave you alone if you want." He said. _

"_No it's okay." I said. He smiled and his smile was gorgeous but, nothing compared to Edward's._

"_So why haven't I seen you around?" He asked. I shrugged once again. _

"_Hey, I know this is like totally random, and may be too fast for you but, would you consider going out with me sometime?" He asked. His words shocked me but, I had been longing for love for so long, I did the unthinkable. _

"_Um...sure. Why not?" I said. His face light up and a smile spread across his face again. _

"_Alright, I'll pick you up at eight tonight, if that's alright with you." He said. I nodded and the bell rang. Then I continued to all my classes and went home. I immediately got read for my date, feeling no pain for the first time in a long time. He picked me up at eight like he said he would. We went out and I had a great time. I pushed the hurt from Edward to the back of my mind for almost a month because of our relationship, until everything came crashing down and I remembered again. All my emotions went into play. _

"_Bella, please?" He begged as we sat on his bed. If my head was right I would have disagreed but, against my better judgement I agreed to do something that would change my life forever. _

"_Fine." I gave in. He pulled me on top of him and the rest was a blur... The next thing I knew I was sitting on the toilet seat, positive pregnancy test in my hand. Derek was right beside me._

"_What are we going to do?" I asked. He groaned._

"_I don't know Bella but, I promise you everything will be okay." He said, (the biggest lie ever) as he leaned down and hugged me. I believe him when he said everything was going to be alright._

**End Flashback**

She continued to twist and turn in my arms so I decided to put her into her small, toddler bed. Then I went back and sat down on the couch and turned the TV on but, not before I passed and noticed the ultrasound photo that was framed and sitting on the coffee table.

**Start Flashback 2 year ago**

"_Derek she's yours too!" I screamed as I threw my hands up in the air._

"_I DON'T WANT HER!" He screamed. _

"_You should have thought of that before you slept with me!" I exclaimed. He paced back and fourth._

"_You can't make me stay with you, Bella." He said. My mouth dropped open._

"_Y-you're l-leaving me? N-now?" I stuttered._

"_Bella I'm eighteen. I can't be a dad. Besides I don't want to anyway." He said. I tried to slap him but he grabbed my hand before I could._

"_Do you think I want to be a mother at eighteen! You did this to me! Now you're not even going to help me?" I screamed._

"_No, Bella. Listen I need to tell you the truth. Do you remember the day I came up to you in the cafeteria?" He asked. I nodded furious, trying to calm down because I knew it was bad for the baby._

"_Yeah well the reason I did that was because me and my friend made a bet. He bet that I couldn't get you to sleep with me. I never turn down a bet so...that's how we got here." He said. My heart sped up and I felt like I could crush his head._

"_You only went out with me for a bet?" I asked through my gritted teeth._

"_Yeah, Bella. I don't like you, I never did. It was a bet. Hey, at least I got a hundred bucks out of it." He said. I picked up the flower vase beside me and tossed it at his head. He ducked._

"_I am having YOUR baby and all you care about is getting a hundred bucks?" I asked. He nodded with a smirk on his face._

"_GET OUT! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE NOW! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOUR STUPID, LYING, BETTING FACE AGAIN!" I screamed, outraged. _

"_Fine with me. Good luck with that thing in your stomach." He said as he walked out of my room. I totally forgot Charlie was home so he came running upstairs after Derek left. I was on the ground crying._

"_Bella what happened?" He asked. I continued crying but got up and opened the drawer beside my bed and pulled out the ultrasound picture. I shoved it at Charlie. _

"_Who's baby is this?" Charlie asked. I couldn't speak. "Bella, who's baby is this?" He asked again. His voice firm. I still didn't respond. "ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! Whose baby is this?" He screamed. _

"_MINE! OKAY IT'S MINE! I'M STUPID AND I'M SORRY!" I screamed. Charlie lied the picture on my desk and hugged me while I cried. _

**End Flashback **

I shook my head at the anger I still felt for Derek. Then my heart ached and I remembered Edward. As I watched TV I though about what he would be doing right now, where he would be, who he would be with. I concentrated on the TV and then I fell asleep on the couch. I dreamed peacefully.....

**(A/N: Last Flashback! I promise! AND It's short...really short! :D)**

**Start Flashback, 1 ½ years ago**

_I lied in that hospital bed in more pain than I could ever imagine. Renee was by my side and Charlie was in the waiting room. It was December 25__th__, at 1:04 A.M., when Allie Renee Swan came into this world. I immediatley fell in total and complete love with her. _

**End Flashback**

I woke up the next morning at almost six o'clock. I walked into Allie's room. She was sitting up in her bed. When she said me she smiled and squealed.

"Hey angel, did you sleep good?" I asked. She nodded and rubbed her eyes sleepily. "We get to go see Grandpa today." I said. She squealed and clapped again. I carried her into the kitchen and sat her in her high chair. I scrambled her some eggs, which were her favorite and fed them to her. Afterwards I picked one her very few outfits out and dressed her. Then I got dressed myself. I picked her up and we went out and got in my truck. I buckled her into her carseat and I got into the driver seat. I drove very carefully to Charlie's house.

"There's my Allie Bear!" Charlie said as took Allie from my arms and hugged her tight. He hugged me too. "You should make your momma bring you to see me more often." He said. I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"Charlie, we come every three days." I said.

"That's still not enough is it ducky?" He asked using his nickname for her. When she was a little baby she used to flap her arms and I called her ducky, It just stuck.

"No." She said. He laughed and tickled her belly and she laughed too. I sat down on the couch and watched the cute little moment between Charlie and Allie.

**Ok that's the first chapter!!! I hope everyone liked it and I hope it was easy to follow. If anyone wants to ask me an questions feel free to!!! Edward will be coming back in the next few chapters and if anybody wants me to I could put Jacob in the story :) Anyway, thanks for reading, and if possible review please!!! **


	2. Alice

"I think someones sleepy and needs a nap." I said when Allie rubbed her eyes and yawned. She nodded. She was always good about taking naps and doing what I told her to do. I picked her up and laid her on Charlie's couch and covered her up. I would have put her on a bed but, she was scared to be by herself upstairs, and the beds didn't have the safety things where she wouldn't fall off.

"Mr. Buttons." Allie said. I went out to my truck and got her teddy bear. It was her favorite teddy bear and she hardly went anywhere without it. I got it for her before she was born. It was the softest, cutest bear I had ever seen and I just had to buy it. Now she's attached to it. I walked back inside a handed the bear to her.

"Here you go." I said as I kissed her head. Within seconds she was snoring softly. "Isn't she absolutely beautiful?" I asked Charlie.

"Sure is Bella." He said. We both stared at the sleeping child for a moment. "Bella err... Derek called." Charlie said. Immediate anger overwhelmed my body and, like a reflex one of my hands touched Allie protectively.

"Oh he did, did he?" I asked through my teeth.

"Yes, he wanted to come see you. Work some things out as he put it." Charlie said.

"Well I don't care what he wants. I'm never going to see him again." I said. Charlie let out a hard sigh.

"Bella, won't you just talk to him?" He asked.

"After he left me? Absolutely not." I said flatly.

"Be reasonable sweetie. Think about it because...Ialreadytoldhimtocomeovertoday." Charlie said, saying the last part really fast and slow. I still understood.

"You did what?" I said in the loudest voice I could without waking Allie up.

"I'm sorry Bella. He sounded so convincing and sad." He said. I didn't have time to respond before there was a knock on the door. I quickly grabbed Allie into my arms and raced up the stairs.

"Momma?" She asked barely awake.

"Listen baby, can you sleep in here for Momma please? I promise you will be safe. Grandpa Charlie and I won't let anything bother you." I said. She nodded and I went into my old room and lied her on my old bed. She was sleeping serenely again. I sighed and walked down the stairs slowly.

"Hey Bella." Derek said smugly. My eyes narrowed.

"Hello." I said. "Charlie can you go upstairs and sit with Allie?" I asked. He nodded and walked up the stairs.

"So what do you want?" I asked icily.

"To meet my daughter and get back together with you." He said. My mouth dropped open and I let out a you-wish laugh.

"Yeah right. Are you out of your freaking mind?" I asked. He was smirking.

"Come on Bella please?" He asked.

"Why do you want to get back together with me? I thought you didn't really like me. I thought it was a bet." I said. He shrugged.

"Oh it was before now I changed my mind. I want to be with you." He said.

"You've got a lot of nerve to say that." I said. He smiled. "And no I will not get back together with you and no, you can not meet _my_ daughter." I said. His smiled faded.

"She's mine too you know." He said. I laughed.

"Didn't we have this same conversation a year and a half ago? Only I was the one telling you that she was yours too. You didn't care then and if you expect me to let you be a part of her life now then you're insane." I said.

"You can't keep me away from my own child." He said. I almost snapped.

"Stop calling her YOURS! You didn't want her before she was born. She wasn't yours then, she isn't yours now, and she'll never be yours. I suggest you leave now." I said. He nodded.

"Alright, if that's how you wanna play the game. This isn't the end of this Swan." He said and then left. I rolled my eyes and went upstairs to get Allie and tell Charlie that Derek was gone.

"Derek is gone." I said. He nodded. I picked Allie up carefully, not waking her and we walked downstairs. I sat her back down on the couch where she was originally sleeping.

"What did he have to say?" Charlie asked.

"He wanted to get back together with me and meet Allie. I told him no." I said. Charlie nodded. "Well Allie and I need to get home. We will both see you on Friday." I said. I walked over to Allie and picked her up, she was still sleeping peacefully. Charlie kissed her forehead and then kissed mine.

"Love you dad." I said as I walked out the door.

"Love you too." He replied. I buckled Allie into her car seat once again. She awoke for a moment but then drifted back to sleep. I decided that I didn't want to go home right then. I decided to go visit a very painful place, a place that brought back lovely and bad memories. I drove all the way to the Cullen's old house. It looked the same as it always did when I decided to ride by. I pulled into the driveway and sat, in my truck, in front of the house. I examined every little detail of it like I never had before. For a second I could almost swear I saw Edward standing in front of the house.

"Momma?" Allie asked as she woke up. I looked over at her and smiled. "Where are we?" She asked. I sighed.

"Nowhere sweetie. We're going home now." I said. She nodded and went back to sleep. I drove all the way back to my little house. I picked Allie up and we went inside. I lied her down in her bed and went into the kitchen to make dinner. I made macoroni and cheese. When I was done I walked into Allie's room and she was awake.

"Hey sweetie. Are you hungry?" I asked. She nodded. I picked her up and sat her in her high chair and gave her some macaroni and cheese.

"Book, momma." Allie said when she was done eating. I smiled. She loved for me to read to her.

"Okay, what book do you want me to read you?" I asked as I set her out of her high chair and onto the ground. She toddled into her room and I followed her. She went over and picked up her favorite book of all times "_If You Give a Mouse a Cookie". _I must've read that book atleast a hundred times to her already.

"Alright." I said. I sat down on her bed and pulled her onto my lap and read the book to her.

"I want cookie Momma." She said when I was done. I laughed and picked her up and we went into the kitchen. I gave her a chocolate chip cookie, sat her on the couch, and turned on an episode of "The Wiggles" I had recorded. I hadn't talked to my mom in a while so I decided to call her.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hey mom." I said.

"Hey Bella! How are you?" She asked.

"I'm good." I said.

"How's my granddaughter?" She asked. I looked over and smiled. She was trying to dance along with the video.

"She's great. I just read to her and now she's watching The Wiggles." I said. "I miss you." I added.

"I miss you too Bella. I'm sorry sweetie but I've got to go." She said. I sighed.

"Alright bye, I love you mom." I said.

"I love you too, bye." She said and we both hung up. I looked at the clock and it was already eight, Allie's bedtime.

"Alright babe, time for bed." I said. She frowned as I picked her up. I took her into her room and lied her down and tucked her in.

"No, please stay." She said right before I walked out of the room. I thought about it for a moment and then I crawled into the tiny toddler bed with her. We snuggled up against each other and we fell asleep, me not meaning to. I was waken up to Allie jumping on the bed at seven-thirty in the morning.

"You're gonna get hurt sweetie." I said and pulled her down gently and tickled her. She laughed and laughed and I finally stopped. Then I realised it was Wednesday and her favorite show was coming on in thirty minutes. That must've been why she woke me up. I sleepily got up and took her into the living room and turned the TV on to her favorite channel. Charlie told me I let her watch too much TV, but I didn't see any harm. I went over to make some coffee and saw that I had 27 messages on my answering machine. I played the first one and almost fell over.

"Bella, it's me, please pick up the phone. I need to talk to you right away." Said the voice on the message. It was a voice I hadn't heard in three years. The voice of my best friend and my one true loves "sister". Alice.

**So...it's Alice...hmmmm....well this chapter was pretty boring...sorry for that...I hope you liked it though, and review please if possible :))) . :D Dasey.**


	3. Edward

I listened to the other messages, trying to stop hyperventilating. They all were along the same lines. Just Alice trying to get me to pick up. I looked at the number on the Caller ID. Of course I didn't recognize it. I debated for almost ten minutes whether to call her or not. She sounded anxious, like something bad had happened, but heck that's just Alice. I decided to call her back. After all, Edward wasn't the only one I had missed those three years. Alice was my best friend! I dialed the number on the Caller ID and it rang, three or four times, and then Alice answered.

"Hello?" She answered.

"H-Hey A-Alice." I barely stuttered.

"AAAHH!!! Bella! You called me back. Oh I missed you so much." She exclamied. I remained silent. "Bella, I know you're probably mad at me-" She began but, I cut her off.

"No, Alice I'm not mad at you. I'm ecstatic to hear your voice." I said.

"Bella, would you mind if I come over? I have lots to explain." She asked. I looked over at Allie. She was still engrossed in the TV show.

"Sure Alice come on over." I said.

"See you in a few!" She said and then she hung up. I scurried over to Allie and picked her up. I figured I wouldn't try to hide her from Alice or anything. She wasn't really happy that I interrupted her watching TV but she didn't make too much of a fuss. I quickly brought her into her room and changed her out of her pajamas and put a cute little dress on her. Then I combed her little bit of hair softly, and put a tiny bow in it. She wouldn't let the bow stay in her hair but I always tried. Then I carried her back to the couch and sat her down.

"Listen baby, someone is coming over to see Mommy for a little while. I want you to be a good girl while she's here. Can you do that?" I asked.

"Uh-huh." She answered. I smiled and kissed her on the head. I gave her some of her stuffed animals and she was in her own little world playing with them. Then I quickly went and put my clothes on and ran a brush through my tangled hair. A few minutes later there was a knock on the door. I immediately became excited and scared at the same time. I walked, slowly but surely, to the door and opened. Alice pounced on me and hugged me extremely tight.

"Bella! I've missed you so much!" She said. Then her eyes wandered over to Allie. "Oh, I didn't mean to disturb your babysitting." She said.

"I'm not babysitting Alice but, we'll get to that later." I said. She looked confused for a second but then her eyes filled with excitement again.

"Wow you must be in shock right now. After us...leaving...for three years." She said barely saying the word "leaving."

"Yeah.." I said looking down at my feet, trying to hide the evidence of the pain I was feeling.

"Listen that's what I needed to tell you about. Edward didn't leave you for the reason he said, it was a way different reason, it was "for your own good" as he put it. Bella, he still loves you like crazy. It's a long story and I'll let him explain it to you, if you want to see him, that is." She said. I was a little confused but as she said Edward would explain it to me.

"E-Edward still loves me?" I choked out.

"Yes, Bella he does." She said. "I'm sorry for leaving without telling you goodbye. It was just that Edward told me not too, and I-" She started to explain but I understood.

"I understand Alice. Don't worry I'm not mad at you." I said. She smiled.

"So does that mean we're all good now?" She asked.

"Yes, _we're_ all good now. There's no reason for us not to be. Edward's a total different story." I said. She sighed.

"Bella, I saw visions of you while we were gone. It was terrible. I saw how much emotional pain you were in and it killed me. It killed Edward too but he said that time heals everything. Then the other night I saw another vision of you and it was really terrible. You were worse off than you had ever been. That was when Edward decided that his choice was wrong and that we should come back." She said. I sighed, I wished she wouldn't of seen me like that.

"But, why? Why would he ever think that leaving would be the right choice?" I asked. I looked over at Allie and she was still playing with her stuffed animals, I smiled.

"I don't know. I guess you'll have to ask him that." She said.

"Oh, yeah why did you call like thirty times yesterday?" I asked. She laughed.

"I believe it was only twenty-seven times. I was just so anxious to see you and you know how I can be." She said. I nodded. "Now there's something you want to tell me. About the child over there." She said. I took a deep breath.

"I'm not babysitting her Alice, she' mine." I said. Alice's mouth opened, she gasped, and put her hand over her mouth.

"Yours? As in you're her mother?" She asked. I nodded again. "Can you please explain this to me?" She asked.

"Alright, after y'all left I met this guy. I guess I must've been desperate for love or something, but I went out with him for a month or two. Then we slept together and I got pregnant. He said he didn't want anything to do with the baby. He only went out with me, and slept with me for a bet. He tricked me. Anyway, that little angel over there is Allie Renee Swan. She was born on February 14th, she's my valentine baby. She is about to turn two in a few months." I said looking over proudly at Allie.

"Oh, Bella I'm sorry about what happened with that guy. She sure is beautiful though." Alice said as she too looked over at Allie who was now lying down on the couch watching TV.

"Um...Alice...Do you think Edward will be mad?" I asked.

"Well he doesn't really have a reason to be _mad._ You had this baby when he left you so that wouldn't be considered cheating or anything. I don't know what he'll think about her. Once again you'll have to ask him." She said. I sighed. What if Edward didn't like her or, he didn't want to be with me because of her?

"Alice how did you not see me with her or with Derek? How did you not see me while I was pregnant?" I asked. "Derek is her father." I added.

"Well actually I saw you sometimes with her. I thought you were babysitting her. I never did see you pregnant though." She said.

"Why did you Edward decide to come back _now?_ What made him come back?" I asked.

"I guess he just couldn't stand to be away from you any longer, and seeing how bad it hurt you." She said. I looked at the ground trying to hide the tears in my eyes.

"I hate him for hurting you like that! What was he thinking, leaving you?" She asked and a low growl rumbled in her throat.

"It's okay. He thought it was best for me. That was a stupid assumption but you know him, always trying to do whats best for me." I said.

"Bella I've got to go. Edward should be coming by soon. I haven't talked to him since we moved back yesterday." She said.

"Wait, you moved back yesterday?" I asked.

"Yes." She replied.

"Oh wow, it really was him standing there." I said.

"What?" Alice asked, confused.

"I- I rode by your house yesterday. I swore I saw Edward but I thought it was my imagination." I said.

"Oh, well I'll see you later. You can introduce me to her later." Alice said as she stood up and looked at Allie, who was now asleep on the couch.

"Alright, bye Alice." I said. I hated that word. _Bye._Almost the hardest word to say. Then I looked up and she was gone. I shook my head and laughed. Then I looked at the clock, it was already two in the afternoon. No wonder Allie was asleep, it was her naptime. I walked over to the couch and picked her up. Then I carried her into her room and tucked her in.

"I love you Momma." She said.

"Love you more." I said. Then I walked out of her room, leaving her to rest in peace. I walked into the bathroom and jumped in the shower. Then I got out, and actually blow dried my hair. I put on some different clothes and then sat down and watched something on TV. I couldn't even say what it was because I wasn't actually watching it. I was too busy thinking about Edward.

About how weird it was that all of a sudden, he and everyone else just comes back. It would have made more sense for him to come back when Alice had the visions of me way before now. Did he not care how much pain I was in? Maybe Alice didn't tell him but if she did how could he be like that? Three years away from each other. He waited _that_ long.

Then I thought about how Edward would react to Allie. I wondered if he would fall in love with her like most people did when they met her, It wasn't hard to do. I wondered if he would be mad and feel betrayed in some way. In the worst case scenario, I wondered if he would just leave and _never_ come back again. If he loved me as much as he said he did before, then I highly doubted that. I just wasn't sure if I could live without him.

I shook my head as I got up, and denied the thought of that ever happening. I walked into the kitchen and started making dinner. I decided to make some chicken and macaroni and cheese. I made everything and by the time I was done it was five o'clock. I walked into Allie's room and saw her on the floor playing with some of her toys. I picked her up and brought her into the kitchen. I cut some chicken up and gave it to her, with macaroni and cheese.

"Momma, can I stay with grandpa tonight?" She asked randomly. I knew Charlie would love to have her and it would make things a lot easier if Edward came over.

"I'll go call and ask him." I said. She clapped her hands. I walked over to the phone and dialed Charlie's number.

"Hello?" Charlie answered.

"Hey dad." I said.

"Oh, hey Bella. How are you?" He asked.

"I'm doing good. Listen I've got a question for you." I said.

"Alright." He said.

"Your granddaughter wants to know if she can spend the night with you tonight." I said.

"Well of course she can." He said almost too excited. When I first had Allie, Charlie knew nothing about babies. After a while he learned and I felt safe letting him keep Allie.

"Alright, I'll bring her over in a little bit." I said.

"Hurry." He said. I laughed.

"Bye." I said as I hung up. Allie finished her dinner and then I decided to give her a bath. I took her into the bathroom and gave her a bath, which she loved and then I put some clothes on her. Then I gathered some of her toys and her clothes and put them in a bag and we headed to Charlie's.

"Hey ducky!" Charlie said as I carried Allie in. He grabbed her out of my arms and hugged her.

"So when do you want me to come get her tomorrow?" I asked as I sat her bag down on the couch.

"Whenever you get around to it." He said. I smiled. He loved her so much, it was almost unreal.

"She's had dinner already and I gave her a bath." I said. Charlie nodded. "Alright well I'm gonna go now." I said. I took Allie back out of Charlie's arms and hugged her. "You be good for grandpa. I'll see you tomorrow. I love you." I said, then I kissed her cheek.

"Love you too, Momma." She said. I smiled and handed her back to Charlie. Then I got into my truck and drove back home. When I pulled into my driveway, I saw the very familiar shiny silver Volvo parked. My heart skipped a beat and I stopped breathing for a while. Then I saw _him._ He still looked the exact same. He was leaning against the railing of my porch, grinning that crooked smile I absolutely adored. I slowly got out of my truck and waited for myself to wake up and realize that this was just a dream as I had done many times before. Edward stayed in the same position, looking me up and down as I continued slowly walking towards him.

**Ah!!!! Sorry it's been so long since I updated :( I had this chapter written and just didn't publish it...sorry... Well I hope you like this chapter, It isn't very good but... anyway please review :)**


	4. Back to normal?

When I reached the porch of my house, Edward and I just stared at each other. Neither of us moving and he wasn't breathing. Then he reached out and layed his cool hand on my cheek. His touch sent shivers down my whole body. I reached up and grabbed his hand and held it for a second.

"Bella." Edward breathed out. My heart sped up and butterflies filled my stomach. I hadn't heard him say my name in so long, sure I had dreamed of it, but this was real. Even though it almost seemed like a dream, and that at any moment I would wake up, it was real. I took my keys out of my pocket and unlocked my door. I walked slowly in with Edward following me. I couldn't hold my feeling in any longer and I burst into tears. Tear of both overwhelming joy and deep sadness. Edward ran to my side and wrapped his strong arms around me. I gripped his shirt with my fists and my tears dappened his shirt.

"Shhh....it's alright Bella. Please, don't cry." Edward said as he rubbed circles on my back.

"God, I missed you so much." I said into his shirt, through my sobs.

"I missed you too, more than you could ever imagine." He said still holding me tightly in his arms.

"I'm sorry. I just....I...I" I tried to say something but I couldn't get anything out.

"It's okay love. Just let it out." He said. I cried for a few more moments and then got myself together again. I pried his arms off of me and sat on my couch.

"You don't even understand. Every day without you was pure agony. It felt like, like my heart was being ripped out of my chest and there was nothing I could do about it." I said as I buried my face in my hands. "Nothing I could do to make the pain stop or...or even lessen a little. It was pain I had never experienced in my life. Even when my grandpa died the pain wasn't anywhere near. I can't even explain it in words." I said and looked up and Edward. His eyes looked the saddest I had ever seen them. If vampires could cry I'm sure he would be.

"Bella, I can't even begin to tell you how sorry I am. I'm am so, so sorry you had to go through that. I just thought leaving would be the best for you. That maybe someday you would move on and forget about me. I was hoping that you could live a normal life without me to mess it all up. I just wanted you to live, like any other human, and not have what many people call mythical creatures to screw it up. I hate myself for thinking that." Edward said.

"Edward, how could you even think I would want to live without you? How could you think I _could_ live without you. I know I did for the past three years, and I know you don't want to hear this but, someday I'm sure I would have had enough pain and ended my life." I said.

"Please don't even say that. I don't know how I could think anything I did, but I did. I don't think I'll ever be able to forgive myself." Edward said. "All I know is that I love you and I'm not asking you to forgive me for leaving you. I know that would probably be extremely hard to do." He said.

"Edward, I forgive you. I love you more than almost anything in the world." I said hoping he wouldn't notice the 'anything' part. Allie had taken the love-you-more-than-anything-in-the-world trophy from him. I guess nothing could get past him because I saw the hurt in his eyes.

"Almost anything, I guess I can live with that. After all I don't blame you for not loving me as much anymo-" he started but I cut him off.

"Listen, I forgave you, now I need you too hear me out and possibly forgive me too. I understand if you can't though." I said referring to telling him about Allie. His expression looked confused.

"What?" He asked. I suddenly began to wish I hadn't let Allie spend the night with Charlie. It would have been much easier to just bring her out and say "I have a daughter Edward, here she is". I thought for a second and decided that I would do that.

"Edward could you come with me somewhere? I have something to explain to you and if you see it, it will be easier." I said.

"Ah, that would explain Alice blocking her mind. Sure, let's go." He said. He was walking toward his Volvo but when he saw me heading towards my truck he turned around. We both got into the truck and I started to drive, very slow, down the street to Charlie's. I knew it was going to be a hectic visit and Charlie might flip out on Edward.

"Why aren't you mad at me? How can you still love me just as much as before I left? I don't deserve this, you should be furious at me." He said. I sighed.

"I hope I'll be saying the same thing to you in a couple minutes." I said. He was still confused. We got to Charlie's house and I pulled into the driveway.

"This is going to be fun." Edward said sarcastically. I would've laughed but I was too nervous. We both got out of the car and I saw Charlie peek out the window when we slammed the doors. I took a deep breath and I walked up to the door and Charlie opened it.

"Hello, Charlie." Edward said. Charlie just glared at him.

"Where's Allie?" I asked.

"Asleep." Charlie replied. I nodded and Edward and I walked in.

"Can you wait a second?" I asked Edward. He nodded and sat down on the couch. I motioned for Charlie to come upstairs with me. We walked upstairs and into my old room where Allie was sleeping.

"What in the world is he doing back Bella?" Charlie whisper-screamed.

"It's a really long story. I really don't feel like explaining it to you right now. I have to tell Edward about Allie right now. Can you stay up here for like five seconds until I tell him?" I asked.

"Isabella Marie Swan, you better not forget how he hurt you." Charlie said angrily.

"Dad, please." I begged. He groaned and nodded. Then I walked over to Allie.

She was sleeping so peacefully. Her blond curls were strung everywhere around her face. I walked over to her and gently picked her up. She opened her beautiful blue eyes for a moment and then layed her head on my shoulder and drifted to sleep. It made me mad that she looked so much like her stupid father. She was still the most beautiful thing on the planet though.

I slowly, but surely walked down the steps carrying Allie and hugging her tightly. When I reached the bottom step Edward's head turned immediatley to me. He looked at me and then at Allie. His face was getting more confused by the second.

"Who is that?" Edward asked. I looked down at my feet.

"S-she's my d-daughter." I mumbled, wishing he didn't hear. Curse his vampire hearing! His eyes grew wide and he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Your _daughter?_" He asked. I smiled a crooked smile and nodded.

"Are you...mad?" I asked, breaking a long period of silence.

"No, I'm not _mad_. I have no reason to be _mad_." Edward said.

"Then what are you thinking?" I asked, sitting down on the couch beside Edward.

"I don't know honestly." He said and let out a big sigh.

"I'm guessing you have a lot of questions." I said and he nodded. "I'll be right back." I said. Then, I walked back upstairs and layed Allie on the bed, and kissed her head.

"Thanks for giving us a minute alone. We're going to leave now. I'll see you tomorrow when I come pick up Allie." I said. Charlie grumbled and mumbled something under his breath. Then, I walked back down stairs.

"You want to go back to my house?" I asked. Edward shook his head and then in a flash he was out the door. I almost thought he left but, I looked outside and he was in the driver's seat of my truck. I walked over and got in the truck and handed him the keys.

"Do you mind me taking you somewhere?" He asked.

"No." I answered. He drove slowly, and I knew it was bugging him, down the streets. When got close to our destination I realised where he was taking me.

"Edward, it's dark and I'll trip over everything just getting there." I said. He was taking me to our meadow.

"You don't have to walk." He said. I rolled my eyes. When we got there, I jumped on his back and he ran through the forest at incredible speed. Then, when we reached the meadow he let me off. I lied down in the grass and looked up at the stars, Edward did the same.

"So ask me your questions." I said. He looked over at me, or atleast I thought he did. It was too dark to tell.

"Alright well first, is she really your daughter?" He asked.

"Yes, Edward. She is." I replied.

"If I ask you anything you don't want to answer you don't have to." He said. I nodded. "OK, how old is she?" He asked.

"Almost two." I replied.

"Who's her father?" He asked.

"His name is Derek Hudson." I replied.

"Are you...." He paused. "Are you still _with_ him?" He choked out.

"No! He left me before Allie was born. It's a long story. To make it short, he only slept with me for a bet." I said. Edward growled.

"So her name's Allie?" He asked. I nodded and smiled. He didn't ask anymore questions. We both were silent, still looking at the stars.

"I love you, Bella." He said. I laughed.

"I don't deserve you." I said. He scoffed.

"My love you've got that backwards. I'm the one who doesn't deserve _you." _He said.

"Uh...Edward, are you okay with Allie....a-and everything? Or not?" I asked.

"I am absolutely okay with everything. I will always love you, no matter what happens." He said.

"So...are we back to normal now?" I asked.

"Only if you say we are." He replied. I smiled and then rolled over on top of him. I clenched his shirt in my hands and kissed him passionately.

"I love you, Edward." I said.

"I love you too." He said. Everything was back to the way it was supposed to be. Edward loved me and I loved him and he was right here with me. I lied snuggled to his side and looked up at the stars again.

**Alright...so yeah, Edward knows. I was deciding between either making him mad about it, or having him be fine with it. I chose for him to be fine with it because I don't think anything could come between Edward and Bella's love. So...now that everything's back to normal I should be able to start writing some better chapters... :D Thank you, thank you, thank you to everyone who reviewed and I also thank the people who just read my story, even if you didn't review. I hope you liked this chapter, and if you didn't I'm sorry :( REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!**


End file.
